


punishment

by the_marathon_continues



Series: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexual Tension, detective Daniel Sousa, vigilante daisy johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: This is an AU setting. I haven't seen any of season 7 (or 6 for that matter) however the gifs of Sousa comforting Daisy are so intriguing. I really want my girl to have some happiness, and I am glad that it seems like she has a friend/source of comfort. Apologies if this is out of character!
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	punishment

“Please don’t hurt me,” Daisy whimpered, her bottom lip trembling. “I’ll do anything-”

Detective Daniel Sousa rolled his eyes, accustomed to the drama whenever vigilante Daisy Johnson was involved. “Can you stop talking?”

Daisy sniffled, her eyes wet with fake tears. “Why are you so mean to me?”

Sousa gritted his teeth as he pushed her into the back of the police car. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do -”

“ _Anything_ I do?” Daisy interrupted, biting her bottom lip suggestively, as she gracefully fell into the car. “If it’s with you, Daniel, I don’t think I can be silent.” She tossed her dark hair, inhaling at the sight of a flushed Detective Sousa.  He was  _ such _ a goody-two-shoes, and _so_ easy to rile up.

“Damsel in distress routine won’t work with me," Sousa narrowed his eyes as he continued with her Miranda rights.

Daisy smirked, her nipples hardening at his thick dark hair spilling over his forehead, and his pressed Oxford shirt, full of starch even after a long day of work. What she wouldn't give to tousle his hair, and rumple his clothes, right there in the back of the police car. She would straddle him, pinning his hands behind his back, raking her teeth against his neck before-

"Ms. Johnson, are you listening?" Daniel growled, interrupting her reverie.

“Not really," Daisy teased. "Care to rough me up a bit?"

"You are incorrigible," he said sternly, though his eyes shone as he bit back a smile. 

Daisy's heart raced, and her stomach somersaulted as his dark eyes peered into hers. This was all she ever wanted, for him to see her outside of his role as a Detective. "I'm sorry," she murmured, thinking about the bank she almost robbed. "I- I only-" she trailed off, not sure what to say.

"-did it for the Orphanage," Daniel finished her sentence. "I know."

Daisy blinked. "Then why are you arresting me?"

"Because you broke the law." Daniel's eyes darkened, his gaze dropping to her lips. "You deserve to be punished."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU setting. I haven't seen any of season 7 (or 6 for that matter) however the gifs of Sousa comforting Daisy are so intriguing. I really want my girl to have some happiness, and I am glad that it seems like she has a friend/source of comfort. Apologies if this is out of character!


End file.
